MSN with the marauders
by 9512
Summary: Marauders are on msn and they just talk. Well wow that was so cool, lol, you tell me what you think about it, if ya want too! COMPLETE
1. Prongs and Moony

Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation.

Prongs-hey everyone

Padfoot-hey prongs sup ?

Prongs-n2m

Moony-have any of u seen wormtail ?

Prongs-nope

padfoot-haha i hit snape in the head with a baseball.

Wormtail has just logged in

Prongs-hia wormy

Wormtail-hi guys.

Padfoot-i g2g guys

Prongs-byebye

Wormtail-me to

Prongs- yo just got on :(

Padfoot has logged off

Wormtail has logged off

Prongs-did we have any homework ?

Moony-no i don't think so.

Prongs-sooooo

Prongs-wat u wanna do, wait, mondays a day off!

Moony-YAAAA NO SCHOOL

Prongs-ok

Moony-lol

Prongs-wow theres nothing to talk about.

Moony-OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Moony-I'm hungry

Prongs-lol

Moony-im tried to

Moony-im going to eat then go to bed.

Prongs-byebye then


	2. Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail

Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message

Prongs-snivellus waitting for your girlfriend to come beat her i mean him up, lol

Padfoot-LoL i broke up wit her!

Prongs-why would ya do that ?

Padfoot-lol she was cheating on me

Prongs-oh then u should of kick her butt or somethin lol!

Padfoot-i kick only guys butts

Prongs-wow, every guy at my old school would kick girls or boys butts! its like wtf much lol

Padfoot-lol i dont hit girls only Dorks do that

Wormtail has just logged in

Padfoot-hi

Prongs-hey

Prongs-well people that hit any one is an Butt!

Padfoot-Ya but if u have a reason

Prongs-then its okay

Padfoot-Ya

Prongs-yeah i g2g byebye!!!!

Padfoot-bye

Wormtail-Bye see ya later

Prongs has just logged off

Wormtail-so wat u guys a talkin bout ?

Padfoot-hows its dumb to kick girls butts but okay to kick boys butts if ur a boy!

Wormtail-OH! Okey then :)

Padfoot-:(

Wormtail-what ?

Padfoot-you forgot my b-day:( AGAIN

Wormtail-oh, you No what i G2G BYE

Wormtail has logged off

severus has just logged on

Padfoot-oh great look who it is :)

severus has just logged off

Padfoot-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 


	3. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Lily

Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message

Wormtail-where were you last night moony ?

Moony-studing

Wormtail-full moon nextweek!

Moony-thanxs 4 remindin me!

Wormtail-ur welcome

Moony-OMG

Wormtail has logged off

Moony-leave me all alone won't ya :(

Lily has just logged on

Moony-hia lily, do you no where Prongs is ?

Lily-whos prongs ?

Moony-JAMES!

Lily-nope

Prongs has just logged in

Prongs-hey Evans

Moony-hi james im here to!

Prongs-u wanna got out wit me ?

Moony-OH GOD NO!!!

Prongs-eww not u moony, i meet Lily

Lily has just logged off

Moony-i think 'hat ment no

Moony-or Nope or noway or never or don't ever ask again or buz off

Prongs-SHUT IT REMUS

Moony-well well well use my whole name

Prongs has just logged off

Padfoot has just logged in

Padfoot-hi

Padfoot-hi

padfoot-hi

Moony-heyyo

padfoot-sup ?

Moony-writting

Moony-me

Moony-story

Moony-u

padfoot-uhhh asking u wat ur doin lol so wat kind of story u writtin ?

Moony-u no the one i sent to u earlier bout joes daughter

padfoot- oh cool

padfoot-can u send me it again

Moony-ur joking right ok where did u leave off cause im not sendin u the whole thing

padfoot-y how much did u write ? i only read the first chpt

Moony-omg i worte alot sinse then. describe about where u left off

Padfoot-somethin bout u and him idk can't u just send me the whole thing lol

Moony-wat ever u say

Transfer of file "Document2.rtf" from Moony has been accepted. Starting transfer...

Moony has just logged off

Padfoot-wow im going to b here 4 a lil bit :( 


	4. severus and lily

Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message

Prongs-Well if you two are DONE YET... the movies about to begin.AND WE ARE NOT SEEING A SCARY MOVIE!

Prongs-we are seeing a Funny one!

Moony-Meanies.

Moony-Well, now what?

Wormtail-Ermm, well you could always help me with my homework!

Padfoot-that sounds so WRONG

Prongs-JAMES OUT

Prongs has just logged off

Lily-you are soooo immature Sirius

Padfoot-y thank u

Lily-nvm

Wormtail-i still need help with my homework

Moony-okay thats it im so out of here

Moony has just logged off

Lily-wat did u do to sev ?

Padfoot-i didn't do anythin to snivellus

Lily-than where is HE ???

Padfoot-snivellus ? i dunno

Lily-i no u did somethin

Lily has just logged off

Wormtail-what did u do to him ?

Padfoot- nothing, its wat james did to him, lol

Wormtail-and that would be ?

Padfoot has just logged off

Wormtail-wait...

severus has just logged in

Wortail-wat happend ?

severus-wat do u mean ?

wormtail-nothing nothing just don't hurt me :(

severus-BOO!

Wormtail-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wormtail has just logged off

Lily has just logged in

Lily-where were u ?

severus-places

Lily-like where ?

severus-i was in the great hall

Lily-like heck u were

Lily has just logged off

severus-bye 


	5. Marauders

Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message

Severus-hello Lily

Lily-what do you want?

Severus-why are you mad?

Lily-im NOT:(

severus-ummmmmmm

Lily-OH JUST STOP TALKING

Severus-what did I do?

Lily has just logged off

Prongs has just logged in

Prongs-y look who it is the person that got me in

Severus has just logged off

Prongs-hahahaha

Padfoot has just logged it

Padfoot-hey

Prongs-hey

Padfoot- did u get your yearbook from camp?

Prongs- ya, did u like it, I thought it was o-k it didn't have any pic of me lol

Padfoot- I liked it

Prongs- so wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz up?

Moony has just logged in

Prongs-hey

Moony-hey

Prongs-so wazzzzzzzzz up?

Moony- nothing really you?

Padfoot- n2m of anything u

Prongs-NUTTIN TO MUCH, oops caps lock on lol

Moony-lol:)

Padfoot-lol

Prongs-so...

Padfoot- Moony do we have any homework?

Moony-nope, well I don't but You and James might

Prongs- HEY JAMES? when have you ever called me James

Moony-lol relax

Prongs-ok

Moony-I g2g

Prongs-y?

Moony- need to read

Padfoot-you go do that

Moony- I will

Moony has just logged off

Padfoot- great now Moony died

Prongs-riiight

Wormtail has just logged on

Peter-hey

Prongs-what happend to your name?

peter-wat?

Padfoot-anyways who cares

Peter-what

Padfoot-NOTHING

Peter-eck

Prongs-g2g

Peter-y?

Prongs-Need. Food.

Padfoot-me too

Peter-Im coming to then

Padfoot-wait what?

Prongs- Idk

Peter-lol

Prongs has just logged off

Padfoot has just logged off

Peter has just logged off 


	6. Good Bye for Now

Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message.

Prongs-hey guys

Moony-hey

Prongs-lol did you hear, Padfoot, got his computer takin away

Moony-ya me to

Prongs-y?

Moony-im not getin A's anymore im getin im getin C's

Prongs-ohhhh thats bad

Moony-I no, so this is the last time im on the computer, well i g2g byebye

Prongs-bye

Severus-hahahaha

Prongs-shut it, I can still talk to Peter, or Lily

Severus-nooooooo

Prongs-and y is tat?

Severus-Lily is gone, and Peter doesn't have a computer, cuz some1 did somethin to it so ha

_Prongs has just logged off_

_Severus has just logged off_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if that was bad, but I had to end it someway :)**


End file.
